


Family dinner

by capeofstorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, wasn't that awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family dinner

The first Weasley family dinner after Harry and Hermione announced they were a couple was awkward, to say the least.

Molly wasn't sure whether she should be happy because her children were happy or whether she should be sad because her family would never be the way she envisioned it for so long.

"Ron, are you sure you are all right with Harry and Hermione being together?"

Ron rolled his eyes as he snatched a cookie from the baking tin. Molly didn't even bat an eyelash at him as she handed him a bowl of mashed potatoes. 

"Mum, I'm fine. I'm the one who actually made the finally 'fess up to it, you know? They were driving me bloody crazy with all that tip toeing around each other, they were."

Molly looked at her son doubtfully.

"But, aren't you sweet on Hermione?"

It was Ron who rolled his eyes.

"I'd be stupid if I didn't fancy Hermione, mum. But there's a difference between fancying someone and loving them, and while I fancy Mione and she fancies me, she and Harry are in love. In love love, like you and dad," he replied and went out of the kitchen.

Molly bustled into the dining room and looked at Ginny, who was wrapped up in Draco Malfoy's arms. Well, at least she didn't have to worry about her little princess getting her heart broken by Harry.

Harry and Hermione sat at the table together, their arms brushing. Molly kept a close eye on them and Ronald, ready to intervene at the first sight of conflict.

Harry pushed his food around the plate, his head down, his shoulders hunched over. Hermione was blushing constantly, unable to meet Molly's eye. 

"Harry, Hermione, I don't blame you for being together, dears, and if it makes you happy then I'm happy," she said hesitantly, hoping to liven up the atmosphere.

"Oh, they aren't worried about that, Mrs. Weasley," Draco drawled. "They are wondering if anyone told you Arthur found them shagging in the kitchen last night."

Hermione blushed a proud Weasley red, Harry glared at Draco and Ron looked torn between laughing and being queasy.

Molly really didn't know what to say to that.


End file.
